


Words

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine moved his eyes from the tv screen toward the boy sitting next to him, tapping lightly the red head shoulder catching like that his attention.</p><p>"Bakagami can i tell you something?" started Aomine shifting from his position, to a comfortable one to look the red head in the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Aomine moved his eyes from the tv screen toward the boy sitting next to him, tapping lightly the red head shoulder catching like that his attention.

"Bakagami can i tell you something?" started Aomine shifting from his position, to a comfortable one to look the red head in the eyes.

Kagami just moved his eyes from the tv screen, raising an eyebrown and tilting lightly his head to the left “you never ask for permission… should I worry?” asked after a few moment of watching the other expressione shift in the dim light of the living room.

"no, you don’t need to..." said Aomine shaking his head, and lowering his eyes a little still waiting for an aswer.

Kagami just stared at the other boy demeanor for a while without saying anything or moving, just staring until sighing he just said “if you say so,please go on…” moving an hand to give an hint at to tanned boy, to make him start.

And at that Aomine raised again his eyes now shimmering in the dim light of the screen with determination, and taking a deep breath he just started.

"I love watching you cook  
I love the way your nose wrickle when you eat a popsicle  
I love how you get upset when i don’t give you full attention  
I love the way you make me feel when we are togheter  
I love basketball and you  
I love the way you love me  
I love the fact that you never give up on anything  
I love being in love with you…”

and at that point Aomine stopped a few second to take together all of his idea, when Kagami started to talk...

"i love you too and you know that, but why all of this?" asked the red head tilting his head and raising an eyebrown in confusion at the sudden confession.

And at that Aomine a finger pressed on his lips to stop the next word who could comes out from the red head mouth “ush, let me finish” said without removing his finger from Kagami warm and dried lips, starting to trace the contourn of his mouth.

"…"

"I fall in love with you slowly from the day you beat my ass during the winter high… and maybe even bofore but that’s not the point, right now i just reached the bottom with this damn feels and that’s why i need to say that out loud" and here Aomine moved finally his hand away from Kagami mouth, going to take the other boy hand in his.

"…"

"MARRY ME!" shouted Aomine, going to grip with force Kagami hand in his.

"…"

"Taiga?" Aomine looked scared at the lack of responses from his boyfriends starting to move away his hand from Kagami one.

"… don’t move" blurted out Kagami, going to pinch the bridge of his nose with his free hand, shifting his eyes toward the tv screen and then back on the boy near him before whispering an "i will…" just before going to rest his head on Aomine shoulder nudging with his forehead, and bitting the boy on the neck with force but not enought to make it bleed.

"that fucking hurt bakagami" groaned Aomine going to smack Kagami on the head, but with a small and happy smile spreading on his face, tilting his head on the opposite side of Kagami one and going to hug the boy and snuggle "this is not what you are going to do to your future husband"

"Who said you gonna be on top?" asked Kagami laughing a little, lapping the abused area on the tanned boy neck before leaving a little trail of kisses "anyway what kind of proposal was that? You sickening romantic bastard…"

"Oh.. shut up" snorted Aomine "and i say that, because the only one who can top me, is me" continued smirking and reciving a firm slap on his head from Kagami "ouch…" mumbled moving a little his head just to leave a light kiss on the red head hair.  
"and i’m always romatic but you never noticed"

"Aomine.. shut up… just... shut up, please" mumbled Kagami starting to laugh and finally hugging back the boy wich will he’s going to spend the rest of his life.


End file.
